Exile Vilify
by StupidBolts
Summary: "Thanks, Casey." The human nodded, arms retracting back to rest in his lap. "Anyone would be lucky to have you. You're a killer babe, Blue." A ghost of a smile graced his lips, making Jones grin in some measure of triumph.
1. Chapter 1

Requested by AmarantaBlue: "_Are you taking requests? Could you make a story that's like leoxcasey or Leox(guy version of) Karia?_"

Warning: Dialogue heavy.

"You taken your meds, Blue?" Leo nodded, then pawed at the air in his hand's direction. "Nada. Not yet," he grunted, lifting the headphones further in the air and out of the turtle's reach. "C'mon, talk to me, man."

"Nothing to say."

"Four months and you have nothing to say?" Leo made that wheezy sigh, limbs going limp on the bed and eyes dancing about the room. "We're missing you out here, outside your emo music. I know you're hurting, I understand that, but you're not helping yourself by wallowing."

"I'm not trying to help myself."

Casey scowled at him, then pointedly leaned towards the window and tossed the headphones through it.

The turtle and the human stared at each other, both looking invariably irritated. "I'm gonna ignore the fact you could easily give me an atomic wedgie, break a few of my bones and throw me out the window after them with one hand behind your back, and get right to the part where I help you."

"No wonder Donnie punches you so much."

The vigilante folded his arms and his glare hardened, but Leo simply turned his gaze to the floor. "Talk to me."

"I don't feel like it."

"I'm not a push over like your brothers. I'm not moving until you talk to me. Properly. Even if that means I have to sleep with you for the next few nights."

"April wouldn't like that."

"April doesn't like a lot of things I do."

Leonardo sighed again, more drawn out this time, head drooping solemnly. His family had been prying with him for the past few weeks, which he understood to some extent, but all he wanted was the thing he'd arguably never had with three little brothers down in the sewers; solitude. What was it about leaving him be that his brothers and single sister didn't comprehend? Admittedly, Casey and Donnie had been the least nosy, letting him mope about the farmhouse with little more than inquiries on his medical state. But he realised that the older boy was probably more stubborn than the rest of their family combined. That may pose a problem. "You wouldn't understand."

"Maybe not. Never know until you try." Leo's brow twitched in annoyance, then closed his eyes and turned his nose into the air. "It's not a matter of understanding anyway, Blue. It's the fact that bottling everything up and mixing in chemicals, even medicinal ones, won't do anyone any good. I'm offering you an ear and a shoulder to metaphorically cry on."

Silence fell, and Leo drifted through his thoughts, distantly aware of just how patient Jones was being. "I prefer keeping to myself."

"We both know that's a lie. You have any idea how twitchy Raph's been for the last few months?," Casey hissed. "He's not used to you being this distant with him."

"Judging by the sounds I've been hearing through the walls, I think Mikey's taking care of Raph's stress build up." The boy snorted, though tried to muffle the amused sound to keep up an air of seriousness.

"Doesn't mean he's not freaking out."

"If you wanted to help me, you and April would keep the shouting to a minimum." Casey scowled at Leo; he was trying to make him angry, draw attention away from his depression. He wouldn't give him the pleasure.

"We'll work on it. You aren't the only one who's lost a Father in all this," he jabbed back, repressing his guilt at the twitch of the reptile's shoulder. "Your brothers lost him too."

"I know."

"They had to watch."

"I know, Jones."

"I understand the heart ache, more than you give me credit, but fucking hell, Leo, they _need_ you."

"Shut up, Casey!," Leo suddenly screamed, fist snapping back and ready to wallop him in the jaw. The human reacted faster than he'd expected, which gave Leo the impression he'd been waiting for it, grabbing his wrist and rolling them over before pinning Leo down to the sheets as gently as possible. "You don't know anything!," he yelled, broken and fragile body useless to him against Casey's muscle. "You've never gotten a taste for a poison, never gotten so addicted that you think about him everyday, but you think about quitting just as much! You've never risked everything you love, everything you've worked for, just to keep that feeling! To keep him! Then the inevitable happens, and the poison takes its toll, and you knew it would end grimly, but you just... _wanted_ it so badly!"

Casey stared down at Leo, hands holding his bandaged wrists loosely, dark eyes skittering over his expression.

"Surprisingly, yes. Yes I do."

Leo went very still. Tanzanite eyes squinted hazily up at the human - a mixture of pain, emotion and heavy sedatives leaving him with very little control over his bodily functions - as tears began welling in them. Casey let go of one wrist and wiped under the turtle's eyes, removing any hint of moisture for the sake of his friend's dignity.

"I've been going crazy for your brother lately, Leo. It's pissing me off as much as it is April, but Donnie's just got me wrapped around his finger. But I think you can guess where the problem lies."

"He still loves April." He nodded solemnly, free hand resting on the bed beside Leonardo's head. The ninja's vision started to unblur, peering up at Casey suspiciously. "Is that what the yelling is really about?"

"Yeah," Jones grunted. "April and me, we've already slept together once or twice. Don't get me wrong, it was great! But since we came down to Northampton... y'know, she's been kinda cold and distant, so we said we'd give it a break for a while. I understand, I'm not expecting her to be Little Miss Sunshine or anything, but she's being outright _nasty_."

"I hadn't noticed."

"I didn't mean to you guys." Leo tilted his head, the sheets crumpling and folding around his cheek, looking sympathetic. "The colder she gets, the more appealing Donnie's optimism is."

"Mikey's optimistic."

"And he's Raph's mate. I'm not stealing my best bud's primary source of sanity." The turtle looked away guiltily, then back up again. "I know I pick on Don, and I tease him about stupid things like his teeth and stuff, but he's awesome. Amazing, even."

"He is." Jones went quiet, then shifted his weight back, making the bed creak. He sat crossed-legged between Leo's bandaged legs, quickly assessing them on sight alone. The younger boy slowly sat up, body screaming to remain prone but he felt it necessary to make eye contact at this point. His gaze skittered over Casey; he had no shirt on. He'd been practising hand-to-hand combat with Mikey out in the yard. Leo had sat in the windowsill and watched. A song by The National had been playing, he recalled - _Exile. __It takes your mind again. Exile. It takes your mind again. You've got suckers' luck. Have you given up? _- a rather prominent six pack and broad biceps glared back at him, and his eyes darted away like he'd been scolded. If Casey wanted Donnie, then a pleasant sight like that should only be for him. "And so are you."

"Thanks." He closed his eyes, lids heavy like thick hoods. Casey was anything but stupid; what he lacked in intelligence he made up for with worldly wisdom. The kind Leo had never had the opportunity to learn for fifteen years. Wisdom came from experience, and experience came from... making mistakes.

"Does it ever stop hurting?"

"Eventually," Casey breathed. "It'll leave a scar. Like a war wound."

"Have you ever been... hurt like that?"

"When I was thirteen, there was this chick three years older than me. She was on the girls hockey team, she was a beast. She took me for a whirl a couple of times. Lost my virginity to her. Then she gave me a tongue lashing and went off with a buff jock who was in college right in front of my pals. Not quite as bad," he shrugged. "But heartbreak and humiliation... I know that feel." Leonardo nodded, mildly relieved. He'd have been extremely concerned if Casey had experienced the same physical beating he had at any point in his life.

"What was her name?"

"Sophie," the boy replied. "Bitch."

"Sounds like it." Again, his eyes travelled away, this time drifting towards the window where Casey had thrown his headphones. It was getting dark out. "Shredder took him out of the circus. He was paraded around as an acrobatic freak of nature. Got taunted and abused and starved half to death. He was the only mutant, but at the time, he had no idea what he was." Casey's dark eyes were focused on the side of Leo's face, but the reptile tried to keep his gaze on the sun setting behind the tree line. "He offered him chances he'd never had before, retribution and honour. I gave him someone to screw on a regular basis."

"Don't."

"That's all I was good for."

"You stop that." A large hand reached up and grasped his cheeks from under his chin, gently but firmly turning his head to look him in the eye. Casey had very long, calloused fingers. "You're worth more than that. If he couldn't see that..."

"I'd have done the same." Casey tilted his head. "If situations had been reversed, if it was Splinter that had ordered me to break him..."

"The Ol' man would never tell you to do something like that. He's too damn nice."

"Nevertheless..."

"Leo, you listen to me," Casey said firmly, leaning forward and cupping the turtle's face in his hands. "If he values someone's approval over how he feels for you, he ain't worth it. You are not like Tiger Claw, just like Splinter ain't like Shred-head. Even if the situation _had_ been reversed, you're too sweet to hurt _anyone_ that bad, especially someone you care about."

"Thanks, Casey."

The human nodded, arms retracting back to rest in his lap. "Anyone would be lucky to have you. You're a killer babe, Blue." A ghost of a smile graced his lips, making Jones grin in some measure of triumph.

"Never been called that before."

"I can say it more often if it'd make you smile more." There it was again.

Leo's arm began to lift, but he hesitated. Casey's eyes darted down to it, a touch of panic as he scanned the wounded limb. Then it continued, and Leo brushed a stray lock of sweat sodden hair away from the centre of Casey's face. "The same goes for you, you know."

"You think I'm a babe?"

"Well, yes, but I meant what you said about someone valuing another person's approval over you." Jones blinked in confusion. "I love my little brother, but no matter how smart he is, he's essentially as thick as a brick. _Mikey_ has more social perception than Donnie."

"So does that brick."

That smile again. "Promise me you won't agonise over him if he doesn't figure it out for ages and ages," Leo said. "It isn't his fault, he just over thinks things so much that he completely misses the obvious."

"I noticed." He winced, dark grey eyes duelling with bright Tanzanite blues, but he eventually gave in with a heavy sigh. "I promise, but only if _you_ promise me something."

"I think I can guess what it is."

"Promise you'll smile at me at least once a day." Leo's expression betrayed his surprise.

"I was apparently wrong."

"Thought I was gonna say cheer up, din't you?" He nodded, to which Casey snickered and shook his head. "You can't force someone to cheer up. You take your time, Blue. But I wanna see that pretty smile more often."

Leonardo tilted his head, considering Casey and his muscles, and his sweaty hair, and his dark grey eyes. He considered his calloused fingers and his large hands, his warm skin and his snarky humour. He wanted to hear Casey call him unusual pet names again. "I'll smile at you if you call me babe again." Jones lifted an eye brow.

"April hates it when I call her that... most girls hate it, actually."

"A babe is someone that's supposed to be attractive, right?" He nodded. "I haven't really ever been perceived as attractive by anyone other than Tiger Claw."

The human nodded minutely. "I get'cha," he murmured. "I'll call you anything you like, Blue."

"Thank you." He bowed his head, staring sombrely at the sheets between their legs for a moment, then back up again. "This might seem strange, but... can I hug you?"

"Hug?," Casey asked in surprise. "You want a hug?" At Leo's shy nod, a wide grin burst over his face. "Well heck, all you had to do was ask!," he chuckled, arms opening out wide and welcoming. That almost-smile touched Leo's lips again, and he crawled into Casey's embrace, nestling his head under the older boy's chin and looping his arm around his back. Muscular human arms stretched over his shell carefully, warm breath brushing over his face.

Leonardo closed his eyes and soaked up Casey's warmth, a quiet and contented moan humming through his nostrils.

They sat there for a while, until Leo's back started to ache and Casey moved them to lay down. The human lay on his back with an arm looped around the turtle's waist, who was curled up contentedly on his bare chest, one leg carefully slung over both of Casey's. Leo listened to his friend's heartbeat, and decided it was rather rhythmic. It would do as a replacement for his music for now.

"You'd better get my headphones in the morning."

"We're having a moment, Leo," Casey chuckled, one hand gliding over the surface of his shell.

Tiger Claw lay with him like this sometimes; on a tree branch or a roof top, heartbeat still erratic and breath uneven. They'd bask in the afterglow, but never in one another's company, despite sweet nothings being husked into his ear in the heated frenzies as Claw would rut him against hard concrete.

Casey wasn't as strong, or furry, but he was remarkably warmer. The tentative nuzzles and swirling patterns traced over his carapace were easy, affectionate. He decided he liked it.

"I got a proposition for you, Blue." He looked up curiously, blinking blearily without even realising he'd been dozing off. "I think it'd do us both some good."

"Alright..." Casey stared at the ceiling, one arm pillowing his head even with a cushion beneath it.

"I gotta keep my promise to you about not angsting over Don," he started. "And you gotta keep your promise to me about smiling every day. You gotta get your mind off the cat, and I gotta get mine off of April and your brother. We talk to each other fairly easily, we're obviously pretty comfortable with each other, and I told you before that I think you're a real babe."

"Is this going where I think it is?"

"If it don't work, we can call it quits and go back to just being cuddle buddies." Leo half-smiled again. "Whad'ya say, wanna give it a shot?"

The turtle thought for a moment, eyes grazing over the expanse of Casey's chest. "Donnie's the jealous type, as I'm sure you've noticed."

"That I have."

"Perhaps if he notices that your attention has been directed away from him, he'll begin to realise how much it means to him."

"And if it didn't mean anything to him?"

"His loss is my therapy." Casey laughed, gently squeezing Leo against his side. "Plus, I like you a lot, Casey."

"I like you too, Leo." He removed the arm from under his head, hand snaking its way down to tangle with Leo's. Five fingers wove together with three large green ones, then they clasped together tightly. "And I'd like to try being your boyfriend."

Leonardo watched their hands as they lowered to rest on Casey's tummy, just above his navel. He was warm and soft, but different to Claw. Less brazen, not the touch of a scorned and blood soaked mutant, but the embrace of a wisely foolish teenaged boy. It was nice.

"I accept."


	2. Chapter 2

Leo's pencil quietly scratched against the paper, the sound oddly loud in the warm midsummer sun. The windowsill in his room had become his favourite resting place; he had full view of the back yard and the forest outside. Casey would carry him over and wedge a pillow under his shell, and Leo would put on his headphones, settle in the golden glow or by the falling rain, and simply relax. His legs' healing process were agonisingly slow to the point of non-existant. Donnie had taken x-rays, the equipment helpfully supplied by Bernie, and he was currently waiting for results.

Donnie and Raph were sparing. Mikey sat in the tree above the swing, where April gently swayed and fanned herself with her tessan. Leo smiled and tilted his head, shaping out the slight kinks her hair band had left in her red locks on the paper. His sketchbook mostly consisted of studies of his family; Raph doing push ups, Donnie reading and Mikey smiling. He tried to capture as many moments of April being calm as he could, trying to the best of his ability to capture her natural beauty. He'd painted her once, and she'd been moved to tears by the way he portrayed her. He liked that.

A few pages were dedicated to Casey and his daily activities; his morning run and work out, working in the barn with Donnie, sitting and watching TV with an arm around Mikey. He tended to hide the ones he'd done while watching the human sleep. He thought perhaps that was a little creepy.

His music list had changed, taken a lighter tone, but still fairly sombre and calm. It befitted the current mood in the house. They hadn't exactly announced that they were together; as far as his brothers and April knew, Casey just fell asleep in his room because he was too lazy to go to his own in the middle of the night. They'd certainly noticed Leo's mood had brightened, and how Casey was constantly carrying the eldest turtle around the house and giving him his medicine. April gave off the impression that she was suspicious, but not at all upset about it.

They'd find out eventually.

Leo pondered that. He didn't doubt that Casey cared about him. He cared about Casey too. But when they returned to New York, to everything they ever wanted and worked for, what good would come of it? He couldn't imagine his Father becoming hostile towards Casey, but if it slipped out that he'd been in a relationship prior to this one... he didn't want to follow that train of thought.

The thought of Tiger Claw becoming jealous was both satisfying and terrifying.

"Honey, I'm home." Casey booted the door open, carrying a cardboard box in his arms and setting it on the bed. Leo smiled slightly, not taking his eyes off his drawing. The human wandered over and leaned on his shoulder, taking a peek. "Awesome," he murmured, lips resting on the terrapin's shoulder. "You got her chin just right."

"Thanks. What'd you get?" Casey snapped his fingers and walked back to the bed, unloading his haul onto the sheets. After the issue with the dream beavers, Bernie had finally straightened himself out and was reconnecting with old acquaintances and friends. Casey had even convinced him to call his ex-wife, see if she'd be willing to restart their relationship. Apparently, she'd never stopped waiting for him to call. As thanks, the old coot would bring supplies his friends requested back from the city whenever he visited her, including spicy gummy worms, as much tech and medicine as he could afford, and odd little toys he'd find in dollar stores that Casey and Raph tried their hardest not to get excited about.

"Comic books to keep Mikey quiet, some cans of Raph's energy drink, some super nice coffee as a surprise for Don, a new hair brush, scrunchies and... _girly stuff_ for April, more pencils and paints for you and... these weird finger flashlight things Bernie added for no apparent reason." Casey pulled out a hand shaped piece of card with four tiny lights sealed in plastic. He peeled them out and pushed them onto his fingers, switching them on. Faint beams of coloured light flashed around the room. "_Untz, untz, wub, untz!_," he said quietly as he wiggled his fingers around, making a poor imitation of rave music with his mouth. Leo chuckled softly, settling further into the pillow and watching him from across the room.

"Didn't you get anything?," he asked.

"I think these _are_ for me," Casey replied, looking back into the box incredulously. "Where do people get the idea that I'm so easily amused?" Leo smothered a giggle with his hand.

"After watching you play with tin foil for ten minutes the other day, I have a pretty good idea." His boyfriend grinned, then piled their loot back into the box and came to sit on the opposite end of the windowsill. He carefully lifted Leo's legs up to rest in his lap, massaging his left ankle with the hand that didn't have the cheap toys attached to it. The turtle sighed; the feeling in his limbs was starting to fade, which worried him more and more.

"Donnie get back to you with those x-rays?" He shook his head.

"I'm not sure I want to know anyway." Casey gave him a sympathetic look, gently squeezing his foot comfortingly. They sat together quietly, watching as Donnie and Mikey switched out to spar with Raph. Donnie crashed out on the swing bench with April, head lolling back and making the red head smile. "Maybe he doesn't want to know either."

"We'll figure something out," Casey assured him. "Even if it turns out for the worst, we'll make it work. I promise." The reptile nodded solemnly, sketch book forgotten about in his lap. The dark haired boy shifted a little then lifted his hand. "Thinks these babies will throw far enough to distract Mikey?"

"You can always try." Casey flicked the lights back on and pointed them down at the ground by Mikey's feet. As it turned out, they did indeed throw out enough light to catch his attention, and the youngest turtle's eyes suddenly widened and he began to dance around.

"I'm being abducted! Raph, save me! I don't want to be probed!" Cruel as it was, Leo and Casey began howling with laughter and cackles, watching Raph chase the youngster around to try and calm him down while Donnie watched in mild bewilderment.

April looked up to Leo's window and raised an eyebrow at the two laughing boys, then smiled and shook her head.

Taking the hint, Casey switched the lights off, and they descended into soft chuckles and giggles. Mikey was clinging to Raph for dear life, eyes darting around at the sky wildly as if expecting a UFO to appear.

"That was mean," Leo chortled into the back of his hand. Casey nodded and waved his arm.

"I know. But we're always mean to the lil' guy." They paused, watching as Raph softly petted the side of Mikey's head, hushing and whispering to him until their little brother finally settled down.

"Maybe I should draw him a picture. Like, a home made poster of Crognard the barbarian or something...," Leo suggested.

"He'd like that. He'd be over the moon, I bet." With that decided, Leo began constructing the poster in his head. He had some larger sheets of paper stashed away that Donnie usually used for blueprints.

"I'll draw something for you too," he said, looking over at his partner. Casey dragged his eyes away from his hundred mile stare and looked him in the eye, blinking slowly. "A superhero poster maybe?"

"I always kinda wanted a Watchmen poster, but I could never find a decent one." Leo nodded and once again began planning, when Casey reached out and tangled their fingers together. He looked down at their contrasting hands, fascinated by how small his paws made Casey's large hands look. He looked him in the eye, finding a warm but dazed stare waiting for him.

"Penny for your thoughts?," he asked quietly, rubbing a thumb over Casey's knuckles.

"Then I'd be a rich man." Leo tilted his head, grinning. Casey smirked. "I've been thinking... kinda against my will, actually."

"Oh?"

"About you." The human looked down at their hands. "Kinda why I've been spending ages in the shower everyday."

"... Oh." Realisation struck him like a pile of bricks. "Oh! You were..."

"Jerking off, yeah." Leo's face heated up, but Casey looked down at their hands. "Won't lie, sometimes it's Don, but it's mostly you."

"I see..." Leo's eyes darted away for a minute, then back again. "Well I can kind of sympathise, I mean... I-I don't usually get fantasies like _that_, but... I-I think about you a lot."

"And Tiger Claw?"

He hung his head guiltily.

"I'm not saying that I want sex right now. You don't have to have sex with me at all. I don't really know how comfortable you are with this relationship, so you might not even want to take it that far. But in case you've been going as stir crazy as me, or if you're even just curious, the offer's on the table. Just saying." Leo blinked a couple of times, rebooting his brain. "You're so cute when you blush."

He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, then cracked one open to peer up at Casey. "I... I'd like that," he admitted quietly. "I... I've actually... um..."

"If you're just saying that because I mentioned it, you don't have to-"

"N-no, I... I've actually..." He went quiet a minute, steeling himself. "I've actually missed sex quite a lot." Casey was silent, so he went on. "It was always kind of... hot and crazy with Tiger Claw, but it was still good. He made sure I enjoyed it as much as he did. And I have to admit that I really do love sex..."

"How often did he screw you?" There was an edge of bitterness, but he could've been hearing things, it could have been his brain playing tricks on him; because that's what he _expected_ to hear.

"On average, about... twice a week," he replied, not quite looking at him. "When we did wide spread patrols and we split up..."

"He could have followed you back to the lair."

"But he wouldn't have. He swore to me he wouldn't. He keeps his promises." Casey closed his eyes, mulling over that in his mind. "How many times did you and April sleep together?"

"Six times. First two were all clumsy and awkward, coz she'd never done it before. I didn't wanna hurt her, so I was careful." Leo nodded, noting how Casey had yet to let go of his hand. "How careful would I have to be with you?"

"Not very. I'm used to it." Casey leaned his head up, eyes opening. His pupils were dilated.

"How many positions did you try?"

"A lot," he mumbled. "He liked the ones with me on my front, but I kinda liked being on my back. I could see better."

"In my head," Casey said quietly, voice lower than normal. "In the shower, I like to think about you on your back. Sometimes you're on top of me. Riding me." Leo's eyes widened, a knot beginning to form in his gut. "Sometimes you're on your hands and knees." He wriggled, rubbing his thighs together as best he could in his current condition, cheeks heating up.

"I... I..." He blinked rapidly, trying to put his mind into order, but nothing pieced together properly. He stuttered and stumbled, and Casey just stared at him.

"Sometimes I'm on mine."

Leo grabbed the front of his shirt and hauled him towards him, mashing their lips together messily, teeth bumping against each other but neither caring. Casey pressed his hands up against the window frame behind Leo's head for stability, moving their mouths together. One hand moved to hold the turtle's chin, but they both paused and chuckled breathily when the tiny flash lights bumped against a green cheek. Leo took his hand, pulling off the cheap toys and hiding them under his pillow, then leant his head back up to start up the kissing again. A thumb is stroked his face, then Casey carefully stepped off the sill, not breaking lip contact, and pulled Leo around to face him. He helped hook the turtle's legs around his hips, and the eldest mutant turtle curled his arms around Casey's shoulders, and he was lifted up seemingly effortlessly.

Casey laid Leo flat on his shell on the bed, clambering around to loom over and stoop back down to kiss him. Leo massaged the human's shoulders, letting quiet moans hum between their lips. A soft smack of them parting and heavy breathing filled the room, and all they did was stare at one another for a few minutes.

Leo's eyes were fuzzy, but he struggled to clear them. He watched Casey's Adam's apple move as he gulp, dark eyes boring into him, and it clicked that he was waiting for consent or decline. Leonardo hesitated, a million things running through his head but not a single one making sense, but he shook it off and reached up, sliding a hand under his boyfriend's shirt. "Get this off." Casey obliged, straightening up and pulling his ripped hoodie and long sleeved shirt off over his head, bandanna loosening and slipping over his nose. They laughed, and Leo reached up and pulled it off, knot falling apart easily. The turtle tied the bandanna around his own neck, then dropped his head on the cushion and let his hands sit on his stomach, looking up at Casey with a smile. The human's shoulders relaxed, hair falling about messily. Leo couldn't decide if it needed to be cut or if he wanted it to stay that way. He bent down to kiss him again, gently nipping at his lower lip. Leo lifted his arms above his head to grasp the head board, feeling a human hand rubbing down his inner thigh.

The boy pulled away, attaching his mouth to Leo's neck instead, sucking hard enough to leave a dark red mark. He was distantly aware his legs were being lifted and spread, but only because he felt his hips move. He looked down, watching Casey's tongue slide over the edge of his plastron, eliciting a bubble of giggles from the ninja. "Ticklish?," Casey breathed against his neck, grinning up at him.

"A bit," he murmured, a softer smile on his face. Casey's smile widened a little, then he kissed his way back up to Leo's mouth.

"So, can I...?" Now Leo grinned, wide and bright, bumping and nuzzling his snout against Casey's nose.

"Yeah, you can." Warmth spread through his chest and his tummy flip-flopped at how cautious his partner was being. Somehow, being treated as though he were delicate and precious by someone as rowdy and violent as Casey was charming. It made a nice change.

Casey unzipped his pants, and Leo tilted his head to get a better look. He hadn't expected anything as huge as what Tiger Claw was packing, but was pleasantly surprised by Casey's package. It was larger and longer than his own, standing partially erect. The reptile paused for a moment, then reached down and took it in his hand. Casey gasped, shoulders twitching in surprise. Leo carefully stroked and rubbed Casey's dick, starting from the base and working his way up. The human hunched over him, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip, trying hard not to moan too loudly. One of his hands found Leo's free paw, and locked their fingers together tightly. Leonardo watched intently, as Casey's limbs began to tremble and he rested his forehead against his. His panting got progressively heavier, making strangled moans and grunts, his other hand clawing at the mattress by Leo's shoulder.

"Shit, I'm gonna...," he gasped, voice getting lost in his breaths. So Leo stopped. Casey opened his eyes, staring hazily with bated breaths and beads of sweat rolling off his brow and muscles. Leonardo's breath was more shallow, occasionally blinking dizzily.

"_Utsukushī_...," he whispered. Casey didn't know what that meant, brow furrowing in confusion, but decided it must have meant something good as Leo pulled him down for another kiss.

He slid one hand under Leo's right thigh, lifting the knee up carefully. No protest was made, so he shifted about so his knees cushioned the turtle's fragile legs. He pressed the head of his member against Leo's entrance, pausing to look down at him. Leo smiled dazedly and glanced down. Their hands were still entwined.

Casey pushed, and Leo's back tensed as he was breached for the first time in seven months. That thought hovered in the back of his mind as Casey paused, letting him adjust, then vanished when he finally pushed the rest of the way in. Leo slapped a hand over his mouth, only just managing to mute the cry he made before it got too loud. The human grunted, forcing himself to be quiet, watching his partner writhe enticingly on the bed. Leo cracked one eye open, squinting up at him expectantly, so Casey slowly began to move.

Leo's hand slid away, allowing himself tiny moans and groans. Casey was gentle, tender. He didn't let go of his hand, or break eye contact, thrusting slowly in and out. Even the first time Claw had rutted him, it had been mad and hard, pounding him into a tree trunk until he screamed and drooled and begged for more. But the human wasn't in any rush, no need for passionate fucking at this moment in time. He just wanted to make Leo feel good. As if to emphasise that, Casey lifted their hands to his lips, kissing Leo's knuckles. Leonardo watched him, feeling everything. Casey gave him time to appreciate every feeling and jolt, never speeding up or intensifying.

Leo smiled with a deep sigh.

"_Kimochīi." _Casey tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you come with subtitles?," he joked softly, making Leo giggle. "Never mind, it's kinda cute. Good thing I watch a lot of subbed hentai."

"_Anata wa hentai, koishii,_" the turtle snickered, poking out his tongue a little.

"Okay, didn't catch that one." Leo's shoulders bunched up and he squeezed his eyes shut, turning his cheek into the pillow and making an adorable squeak. Casey's eyes widened, and he leaned down to see his expression closer.

"_M-muzukashiku...,_" he gasped, and Casey's brow furrowed, struggling to translate in his head. "_Watashi wa sore o ushinau tsumori kudasai..._" Still at a loss, Casey grit his teeth and hoped for the best, thrusting his hips forward sharply. Leo's eyes snapped open wide and his mouth fell open to howl, but managed to catch himself with his hand again, jolting as he orgasmed. His cum splashed Casey's stomach and up his own plastron, making the human smile warmly. He thrusted a few more times, and then Leo writhed again as his boyfriend came inside of him with a low, growling moan.

Casey pulled out, pushing up onto all fours to look down at the reptile. He was panting and moaning, wriggling pleasantly, eyes rolling around the room as if he wasn't sure where to look. His face was flushed, spots of semen that had managed to splatter high enough reaching his cheeks. "_Mitsumete teishi shi, baka..._" He grinned and laughed, wiping away the white splats.

"I'll work on my Japanese so I can understand what you're talking about..." Leo swallowed and wetted his lips, concentrating on steadying his breathing. "Would you teach me?"

"_Anata ni nihongo o oshieru?_," Leo mumbled. "_Watashi wa kanōsei ga aru to..." _Casey's brow furrowed, but he was still smiling. Reaching over to the side table, he grabbed a few tissues and started wiping both of them down, screwing them up and throwing them in the trash. He zipped himself up, but didn't bother with his shirt, and settled down on his side against Leo. The ninja lay still, staring at the ceiling thoughtfully. Casey watched his twinkly blue eyes move around, looking at nothing in particular.

"Didn't realise it got dark..."

"_Kore wa, subete no ato, aki ni chikaku natte kita..._"

"Uh huh, whatever you say, babe." Leonardo sighed irritably, but rolled over and curled against Casey's chest. His boyfriend curled his arms around him warmly, kissing the top of his head. "You gonna wear my bandanna all night?"

"_Hai_."

"Alrighty then."

.

Whoops, I wrote a porno.

.

Leo translations, supplied by google translate (forgive any mistakes);

Utsukushi

"Beautiful"

Kimochīi

"It feels good"

Anata wa hentai, koishii

"You're a pervert, honey"

Mitsumete teishi shi, baka...

"Stop staring, idiot..."

Watashi wa sore o ushinau tsumori kudasai...

"Please, I'm going to lose it..."

Muzukashiku

"Harder"

Anata ni nihongo o oshieru?

"Teach you Japanese?"

Watashi wa kanōsei ga aru to...

"I suppose I could..."

Kore wa, subete no ato, aki ni chikaku natte kita...

"It's getting close to autumn, after all..."


	3. Chapter 3

Leo's shell rested firmly against the side of Raph's chest, secure and comfortable. His younger brother's eyes were closed, one arm slung along the back of the sofa and around Leonardo's shoulders, the earphone wire dangling between them. They generally shared the same music taste, so sharing was quite commonplace. They were currently plugged into Raph's phone, playlist put on shuffle, simply lounging in one another's company. It struck the eldest how Raph had wrapped his arm around him. While Mikey would almost never sit still, or get off the red turtle's lap, Raphael didn't put his arm around him. He didn't do it for Donnie or Casey either, just Leo and April. Leo wondered about that. Raph reached up to his face with his other hand and rubbed his eyes sleepily, then let it drop back onto the arm rest, and Leo frowned at his sketchbook; this drawing wasn't working out the way he planned.

"Seriously, your taste is terrible," Raph muttered. His leader's brow furrowed, only glancing away from the paper for a moment.

"This is _your_ music."

"Not that. Your taste in guys." His shoulders twitched, and a snigger snuck through. "I mean sure, each to their own, but _Casey?_," he continued incredulously, though in good humour. "Come _on_, Leo."

"So he's a little rough around the edges," Leo chuckled. "We can't _all_ have an Elijah Wood fetish."

"He's pretty, man. Gimme a break." Leo outright laughed, head lolling back on Raph's shoulder. His strong little brother smiled and rubbed his eyes again. "You do know we have ears, right?," he muttered. "You two aren't exactly subtle."

"Neither are you and Mikey."

"At least we both speak the same language," he retorted. "Does that bone head even know what you're saying half the time?"

"He's learning. Albeit, slowly." Raph nodded smugly, a distant chuckle shaking his burly chest. Leo leaned back further to rest his cheek there, as if in hopes of hearing that warm sound a little clearer. "It's his accent that's the main problem." His brother hummed thoughtfully, arm moving from the back of the sofa down to his leader's hand, rubbing his eyes with the other. Almost timidly, he slipped their fingers together and held them, thumb running tenderly over the back of his knuckles. Leo watched silently, frightened that any noise he made would startle his little brother out of the affectionate gesture. Raphael didn't show this side very often, especially after Spike.

"We should teach April, too," Raph abruptly said, squeezing his hand. Leonardo nodded, risking squeezing back. His warrior of a brother then tilted his head and rested his cheek on his forehead. "Daisuki," he whispered. Leo's eyes widened and his grip tightened on his brother's hand.

He couldn't quite open his mouth to respond. He did _not_ want to say the wrong thing and set of Raph's volatile and questionable temper, ruining a sweet moment with his little brother. But, then, the music changed. "_Oh, my love how do I explain how I've come to feel this way, I'm addicted to the pain even more than words can say, every hit hurts like your kiss, like a needle to a vein!_"

"You have creepy music on here." He grinned as Raph made a rather feral grunt, then sat upright again and rubbed his eyes. Leo stared at him with an upside-down view, smiling quaintly and tilting his head. "Do you have dust in them?"

"Hmm?," Raph sighed, still with his eyes closed.

"You keep rubbing your eyes. Did you get grit in them?"

"Must have, they're itchy." Leo twisted as best he could, rolling onto his belly with his upper half resting in Raph's lap, elbows on his brother's thighs to push himself up.

"Lemme see, I'll try and get it." The warrior's left eye twitched in annoyance, but he obeyed and opened them. His pupils were dilated, hazily gazing across the room. He blinked a few times, rubbed them, and blinked again. Leonardo leaned upwards, tilting his head so not to block the light from the lamp beside the couch. "Mm, can't see anything."

"What?"

"I can't see anything. In your eyes."

"_What?_" Leo frowned as Raph suddenly went tense, hands gripping the back and arm of the couch, eyes widening.

"I _said_, I can't_-!_"

"_I can't see anything!_" Leonardo went still, mind clogging, not quite comprehending what his brother was saying. He was brushed off his lap and Raphael launched off the seat, earphones popping out, only to stagger a few steps and bang his shins on the coffee table.

"Raphie_-?_"

"Kuso jigoku, I can't _see anything!_"

.

"It was the venom," Donnie said in a low voice. "That night, when Karai fell in the mutagen... she spat venom in Raph's eyes." Leo's shoulders began to quake. He remembered, mistily, his brother's yelp of pain as Karai made a dash for the exit. He remembered with further clarity how he'd run right past him. "We washed out most of it. My guess... there may have still been... residue."

Leonardo looked at Raphael, but Raphael didn't look back.

He sat on a stool, thighs pressed together, hands clenched on his knees. His teeth were gritted so tight Leo worried they'd break in his mouth. Mikey sat a little way off on a work bench beside April. She was holding his hand. Trembling, Leo reached out and took hold of Casey's.

"I'm blind," Raphael said aloud.

"Hai, niichan," Donatello replied quietly, voice stony and cold. It wasn't a sign of apathy or disinterest, quite the opposite. When Donnie felt a confounding weight of guilt and shame, he couldn't manage to pour any emotion into his voice. He became statuesque and calculating, and that reaction alone only increased his guilt. He _wanted_ to show sympathy, but could not. "Watashi o yurushi, watashi wa totemo zan'nendesu."

"It's not your fault, Donnie," Leo was the first to say in what would be a long, painstaking course of convincing his genius brother it was true.

"I should have ran medical tests when we got home. I overlooked the possibility that this could be a side effect. I _thought_ I'd gotten all the venom out of your eyes, Raph."

"I know." Silence. Raph closed his useless pretty eyes and bowed his head. He let go of his knees, red finger marks that would eventually become bruises a sign of his turmoil. Instead, he balled his fists on his thighs. "I know you did, little brother. I know you tried."

"Raphie_-!_"

"_No_, Donnie, you tried. There's no if or but about it. You tried." Raphael took a deep breath, and opened his eyes, staring emptily in Donnie's direction. "But Karai's venom was obviously... stronger than we thought. And that's not her fault." Leo's eyes welled up, and he clutched Casey's hand a little tighter. The boy moved closer. "Shredder... dropped our sister in the mutagen. Turned her into what we were afraid Leatherhead would be... and that's not her fault. _Shredder_ did that to her. And so... he did..." He waved a hand in front of his own face, nose twitching at being unable to see what he knew he was doing. "_This_ to me." He nodded to where he'd heard Casey sit Leo down. "He took Leo's legs, put him in a coma. He took our sister and our Father. Took our home. And he took my eyes." Leonardo's chest tightened, and he and his brothers simultaneously came to the same resolution, but Raphael spoke it.

"For the love of God, he _must_ die."

.

If any consequences were to arise with Raph's eyes now, it would be incredibly implausible. It's a miracle he didn't go blind immediately, but if he were to go blind, it would have been while they were at the farmhouse. To have something poignant, and draw specific attention to a moment in a scene, and then do absolutely nothing with it really pisses me off. 2k12 turtles gives me that feeling a lot. It was basically highlighted that Raph was in pain when Karai spat venom in his eyes (is he a venom magnet?), and made it look important with a dramatic background. Next scene; "Enough! I can see just fine now!" and then nada. Yes, the snakes in his nightmare with the dream beavers did imply he's perhaps slightly afraid of snakes, but they haven't actually engaged that point. Not yet at least.

On a less serious note; yes I will make voice actor jokes at every chance I get. No, I won't regret it at all.


End file.
